El largo invierno
by Aliena04
Summary: Han pasado cinco años desde que Eddard Stark partiera hacia sur y la guerra continúa. Jon Nieve abandona la casa de la noche, a pesar de ser el Lord Comandante, y parte al sur en busca de su hermana Arya. Por el camino se reencuentra con una amiga de la infancia que le hace replantearse todos sus principios.
1. Jon I

**Jon I**

El frío debía ser parte de él. Se colaba a través de la ropa, cortaba su piel y paralizaba sus pulmones, haciendo de respirar el mayor reto a la hora de hacer guardia. Debía caminar de un lado a otro del muro para que no se le congelara la sangre en las venas, pero Jon lo prefería mil veces antes que aguantar a Allister en los entrenamientos. El "entrenador" sólo parecía feliz al humillar a los aspirantes a cuervos.

Por suerte parte del entrenamiento consistía en averiguar qué hacía cada uno mejor y, poco después del quinceavo cumpleaños de su nombre, Jon consiguió salir de expedición en busca de comida. No iba demasiado lejos, y siempre por la parte interior del muro. Lo que ocurría "más-allá-del-muro" sólo lo sabía el Invierno.

Aquella ya era su tercera expedición, sabía lo que tenía que hacer y comenzaba a saber moverse por el norte de Invernalia. Le gustaba cazar, pero en ocasiones sólo tenían que acercarse a los pueblos a conseguir víveres. Aquella era una de aquellas aburridas ocasiones. Habían encontrado a la niña espiándolos cuando hacían el intercambio. Buckwell regresaba al muro tras haber acompañado al gnomo hasta el viejo hogar de Jon, Grenn y el bastardo debían encontrarse con él en aquel pueblo. Los demás cuervos ya habían regresado mucho antes, pero él se había traído un obsequio hasta allí.

-¿Qué os parece? – preguntó el guardia, señalando a la niña, que no parecía más que dos enormes ojos azules en medio de un cuerpo escuálido y una brillante melena pelirroja – Creí que nos había acompañado una criada, pero en cambio he obtenido una sombra.

La niña miraba a Grenn y a Buckwell con temor, y a Jon con curiosidad.

-¿Por qué ha venido? – preguntó el chico. No entendía por qué una niña abandonaba el castillo a solas con un hombre, cuervo o no.

-Rob envió a dos guardias conmigo para cargar víveres hasta aquí, y ella se les unió. Creo que vino por voluntad propia, trate de aparentar que ayuda, aunque hasta ahora no ha hecho más que estorbar.

La niña le dirigió una mirada afilada que Buckwell no percibió, por suerte para ella. Medía la mitad que el hombre, pero aquellos ojos desprendían algo frío, difícil de encontrar en cualquier ser humano. Jon no pensó que ella creyera que hubiera podido estorbar, y la actitud de Buckwell era tan condescendiente y socarrona que hizo al chico desconfiar también.

-¿Nos ayudarán a regresar al Muro? – preguntó Grenn. Buckwell se rió, y Jon sospechó que serían ellos dos los que llevaran los víveres de regreso al Muro.

La chica regresó al carromato para ayudar a los hombres que había en su interior a bajar los alimentos. Se cargó a la espalda un saco mucho más ancho que ella, y Jon se acercó para quitárselo de las manos. Sólo recibió una de aquellas miradas gélidas antes de apartarse del camino de la muchacha y optar por coger su propio saco.

Villa Topo era más conocida por su burdel que por sus mercancías, pero estaba cerca del muro y era fácil acercarse. Jon durmió a la intemperie aquella noche, pero todos los hombres desaparecieron tras la cuarta jarra de cerveza. Él se quedó observando el fuego, pensando en sus hermanos. Se alegraba de que el gnomo hubiera cumplido su palabra y hubiera ayudado a Bram. Estaba completamente solo en el campamento, incluso los guardias que habían acompañado a Buckwell habían desaparecido con él. Un bulto en uno de los sacos de dormir, cerca de un árbol, le recordaba la presencia de la niña. No se había movido después de cenar, sólo se había embutido en el saco y se había quedado en él sin llamar la atención.

Jon no entendía por qué habría querido ir hasta allí, sola con tres hombres. Puede que fuera una niña, pero aquellos ojos y aquel pelo le impedían pasar desapercibida. Aunque ahora fuera como un palillo, no tardaría en convertirse en una mujer, y había muchos que estaban dispuestos a esperar. Incluso había hombres que preferían… Jon tiró al fuego un trozo del palo que estaba despedazando, asqueado. Él se había jurado hace mucho tiempo que nunca estaría con ninguna mujer. Nunca engendraría un bastardo. Miró de nuevo al bulto. Estaba demasiado quieto.

-Ellos no vendrán a dormir esta noche – comentó, sin alzar demasiado la voz -. Dormirías mejor si estuvieras más cerca del fuego.

Esperó treinta segundos completos antes de obtener una reacción. Aquellos ojos se asomaron por una esquina del saco, y poco a poco, con timidez, los siguió el resto del cuerpo. Se incorporó y acercó el saco al fuego, quedando más cerca de Jon de lo que él había pretendido, pero así podría vigilarla mejor.

-¿Qué edad tienes? – preguntó cuando la chica estuvo de nuevo dentro del saco, aunque sentada esta vez. Ella lo observó antes de contestar. Puede que sólo fuera aquella forma tan intensa de mirar, pero a Jon le dio la impresión de que mil cosas pasaban por su cabeza antes de hablar.

-Doce años – contestó ella, y el aspirante a cuervo se horrorizó. Era más mayor de lo que esperaba. Vale, no era especialmente baja, aunque al lado de todos aquellos hombres podía parecerlo, y llevaba tantas capas de ropa que cualquier curva quedaría completamente oculta.

-¿Debería conocerte? – preguntó al darse cuenta de que ella procedía del castillo. Por primera vez vio el asomo de una sonrisa en ella.

-Los señores rara vez se fijan en la servidumbre – contestó ella de forma enigmática.

-Los señores rara vez se fijan en la servidumbre – repitió él -, pero un bastardo debe fijarse en todo. ¿Tienes nombre? – la chica se acomodó, apoyando la cabeza en las rodillas y rodeando las piernas con los brazos por dentro del saco.

-Aliena –Jon trató de hacer memoria pero no alcanzó a ubicarla.

Pasaron unas cuatro horas más hablando. Ella le contaba cosas de Robb y de Bram, y él hablaba del castillo negro. Al principio pensó en mentirle para no horrorizarla, pero llevaba mucho tiempo sin hablar con sinceridad con nadie, y lo alivió poder desahogarse. Se quedó dormido con una paz interior que no había sentido en meses. Al amanecer descubrió que la chica había movido su saco de vuelta al árbol, alejándose de él. Los demás no tardaron en regresar, y los guardias se metieron en el carromato con ella antes de poder hablar más.

Antes de que la chica se subiera, Jon se acercó a ella y la apartó a un lado. Le preguntó si pensaba volver a Villa Topo, aunque ya conocía la respuesta, era un viaje demasiado largo para hacerlo a menudo, y en Villa Topo no había nada que hacer. Pero le prometió que le escribiría por si algún día tenía la oportunidad de regresar. Jon se sintió más feliz de lo que debería y prometió mantener el contacto antes de marchar de vuelta al Muro.

Se escribieron asiduamente los meses siguientes, y en dos ocasiones Aliena regresó a Villa Topo. Jon sólo logró encontrarse con ella en una de las ocasiones, pues era difícil ser asignado a la búsqueda de víveres. Más tarde, al realizar el juramento, perdió la oportunidad de regresar, por lo que su contacto se redujo a las cartas.

Entonces la guerra estalló, y ya no hubo más cartas.


	2. Aliena I

**Aliena**

Aliena Gardener amaba a Jon Nieve. Era algo que ni siquiera ella se atrevía a cuestionar. Lo había asumido hacía muchos años, cuando tenía ocasión de verlo jugando con su hermana Arya, o entrenando con su hermano Robb. Ya lo sabía cuando Lady Catelyn le permitía jugar con sus hijas, y lo tenía más que claro cuando le llegó la noticia de que Jon se uniría a la guardia de la noche.

La madre de Aliena era una buena esposa, pero no demasiado fértil. Cuando Aliena cumplió los tres años, su padre se cansó de esperar otro embarazo y la repudió. No le quitó su apellido a Aliena, pero tampoco se opuso cuando su madre decidió enviarla a Invernalia como obsequio para Lady Catelyn. Aliena no se explicaba cómo un descendiente directo de los Gardener podía regalar a su hija con tanta facilidad, pero nunca se quejó.

Se sentía feliz de servir a Lady Catelyn. Pasaba mucho tiempo con sus hijas, aunque era menor que Sansa y mayor que Arya. Además, mientras que la hermana mayor era una estirada a la que resultaba complicado incluso mirarla a la cara, la pequeña era demasiado torbellino como para seguirle el ritmo. La Nana se había trasladado con ella y siempre trataba de enseñarle a utilizar las fuerzas de la naturaleza en su favor, tal y como decía que se podía hacer en su familia desde hacía miles de años. Pero a Aliena eso le parecía brujería, y su madre siempre la había advertido en contra de ella, así que nunca le hizo caso.

Sin embargo, a los 7 años era lo suficiente amiga de Tom, el carpintero, como para que el hombre le regalara una espada de madera, cansado de ver cómo la niña observaba anhelante a los hijos de Ned Stark cuando practicaban. Lo que Tom no sabía es que no era la lucha lo que observaba Aliena, sino los movimientos fluidos de Jon. Casi parecía agua. Sabía pasar desapercibida, y nunca hablaba cuando él aparecía, tal vez por eso él desconocía su existencia. Aliena estaba destinada a ser la doncella de Arya en cuanto creciera, pero nadie le prestaba demasiada atención mientras crecía, aparte de la Nana.

La Nana se había metido a monja hacía muchos años, o lo que allí se conocía como septa. Criaba a las hijas de la reina, alababa a Sansa y trataba de sacar algo bueno de Arya. Aliena la quería porque era su abuela, pero no había nada en aquella mujer que le recordara a ella. Por supuesto, nadie sabía que eran familia, una septa no debe engendrar hijos. La septa Mordane ya criaba a las hijas de los Stark años antes de que Aliena llegara a Invernalia. Eso no le impedía actuar como una abuela con cualquiera de las niñas a su cargo.

Así que el día en que Jon partió para vestir el negro, fue el primer día que Aliena lloró. Se escondió en las caballerizas mientras las niñas Stark partían también con su padre, y no salió hasta dos días después. Nadie en el castillo reparó en su presencia hasta una semana más tarde, cuando la septa envió una carta para preguntar si la habían visto. Robb Stark la pillo husmeando en la cocina y supo quién era al instante, pero ya era tarde para enviarla al sur, por lo que fue asignada a las labores de la cocina. Era una diferencia de rol importante, había pasado de ser doncella a ser criada, pero a Aliena no le importó. Cuando llegó el hermano menor de los Lannister se coló en el carromato que llevaría alimentos a la guardia de la noche, y ya llevaban un buen trecho recorrido cuando los guardias advirtieron su presencia.

-¡Ayudaré! – prometió.

Y así lo hizo. A pesar de recibir las burlas de los hombres que la doblaban en altura y en edad. Pero sus penas se vieron recompensadas cuando al fin vio a Jon en Villa Topo. Al fin él se percataba de su existencia, no podía haber regalo mejor. Cuando comenzó a recibir sus cartas no se lo podía creer, parecía un sueño. Pero todo terminó tan bruscamente que no tuvo tiempo de procesarlo. Robb partió hacia el sur, Catelyn se había ido hacía tiempo, y ella tenía las monedas que la septa le había dejado años atrás en caso de emergencia.

Así que hizo lo único que podía hacer cuando se enteró del apresamiento de Lord Stark, huir al sur. Comenzó su viaje disfrazada de niño, y para cuando consiguió llegar a Puenteamargo, el padre de Jon llevaba varios meses muerto y la guerra era tan real como los bandidos que acechaban los caminos principales.

Su padre no se quejó cuando la vio aparecer, incluso parecía aliviado de saber que estaba viva. Pero se limitó a indicarle dónde vivía su madre y a continuar con su vida. Ahora debía gobernar el pueblo para el Lord Cassell de Puenteamargo, era un hombre ocupado, y una chiquilla más que alimentar cuando ya tenía 8 bocas en casa, no resultaba en absoluto conveniente. Los Gardener habían gobernado el Dominio hacía mucho, pero ahora su sangre estaba esparcida por todas las casas de los siete reinos. La casa Tyrell sólo era descendiente de los Gardener por línea paterna, yh la misma Aliena tenía sangre Gardener siendo sólo una doncella.

Su padre tan sólo servía al señor de Puenteamargo, quien a su vez servía a los Tyrell en el Dominio, los cuales eran súbditos del rey. Ser un Gardener ni significaba nada en absoluto.

**Puenteamargo** es el asentamiento de la Casa Caswell

Se encuentra en el Dominio. Toma su nombre de un antiguo puente de piedra que cruza el río Mander. La fortaleza es pequeña y hecha de piedra. Sus murallas no son muy altas, sin embargo, la tierra es baja y plana y hace parecer que el lugar tenga algo más de altura.[1]


End file.
